1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for locating the point at which a single hook or two points at which two hooks or other hanging means may be attached to a wall or other suitable surface for supporting a picture frame or the like in the desired position.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of picture hanging devices and other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,220,309, 4,517,860, 4,893,776, 5,080,317; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,054; British Patent No. 758,706; French Patent No. 1,481,118; and International Patent Application No. PCT/GB91/00923 (International Publication No. WO 91/18541), published Dec. 12, 1991.
However, these previously known devices do not include the overall basic combination of structural and operational features included in the instant invention.